An example of conventional methods of wirelessly transmitting video data and audio data among devices is disclosed by Patent Reference 1. Patent Reference 1 discloses a method whereby a video transmission device connected to a source device, which provides content data, selectively transmits the content data received from the source device to electronic devices using wireless signals.
To be more specific, the video transmission device first establishes wireless communication with each of the electronic devices to detect the function for each of the electronic devices. Next, the video transmission device classifies the electronic devices into groups according to function, and then creates list information showing the electronic devices for each of the groups. For example, the list includes: a combination of an electronic device (such as a projector) capable of displaying video and an electronic device (such as an AV amplifier) capable of outputting audio; and a single electronic device (such as a TV) capable of both displaying video and outputting audio.
Following this, the video transmission device sends the created list information to the source device. According to selection information provided by the source device to specify one of the groups, a first electronic device and a second electronic device are specified from among the electronic devices. Here, the first electronic device is to receive the video data included in the content data whereas the second electronic device is to receive the audio data included in the content data.
When the specified first electronic device is different from the specified second electronic device, the video transmission device transmits the video and audio data included in the content data to the first and second electronic devices, respectively, using wireless signals. When a single electronic device is specified as both the first electronic device and the second electronic device, the video transmission device transmits the video and audio data included in the content data to this single electronic device using a wireless signal.
In this way, the video and audio data included in the content data provided by the source device can be selectively transmitted. That is, the video data and the audio data can be separately transmitted to the projector and the AV amplifier, respectively, or can be collectively transmitted to the TV.